priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Fur Lilac Coord
(アーガイルビリジアン) is a Celeb-type coord from the brand Rich Venus. This coord has been first worn by Shuuka Hanazono in Episode 177. It resembles the Royal Fur Reef Coord, Royal Fur Berry Coord, Royal Fur Hyacinth Coord, and Royal Fur Salvia Coord. User Appearance Tops A pearl blouse with textured torso that has two fluffy brown bands around the chest, lining in the middle and bound by a violet gem on a gold base with a gold diamond hanging from it. The top section also has glittering, pale purple lace to match the ribbon sewn on the back. Around the navel is fluffy brown fabric with a gold ornate decorative section and a single, oval-shaped violet gem. The shoulders have a gold ornate cuff accent by tiny violet gems, while the shoulder is lined with glittering pale purple scalloped fabric and a gold bead chain. Comes with a fluffy brown choker and matching bracelets lined with gold beads to match the cuff of the plain white gloves. Bottoms A skirt of many layers, the main portion is a tutu of glittering white and pale purple stripes lined in gold with bead chains and ornate section adorned by a violet gem in the center. Beneath this fabric is a solid white layer with a light purple ornate pattern circling the hem and bottom. Over this is a white flowing cape-like layer lined by a thick, fluffy brown fabric. A gold ornate design covers this material accent by several violet gems. Lastly is a white tutu peplum with glittering pale purple coloring the lower portion and a band of gold beads sewn around the waist. Shoes White pumps with a pale purple glittering design on the toe, foot flap, and heel to match the sole and pointed heel. A thick brown fluffy strap rests on top of the foot, along with a gold bead chain. Included are long, white textured socks with the brown fluffy fabric and gold bead chains wrapped around the legs. Accessory A white textured mini-hat with a fluffy brown strap around the middle, a gold bead chain beneath it, and a piece of white scalloped material. Sewn to the corner is a large violet gem on a gold base with a gold diamond hanging from it, along with ruffled glittering pale purple cloth on the side. Game is a Celeb Rare Coord from the brand Rich Venus. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Art T375.jpg Anime Screenshots 1513069271817.jpg Img 3669.jpg Img 3670.jpg Img 3671.jpg Img 3673.jpg Img 3674.jpg Img 3675.jpg Img 3676.jpg ImG 3677.jpg Img 3678.jpg Img 3679.jpg Img 3681.jpg Img 3682.jpg Img 3683.jpg Img 3684.jpg Img 3685.jpg Img 3686.jpg Img 3687.jpg Img 3689.jpg Img 3690.jpg Img 3691.jpg Img 3693.jpg Img 3694.jpg Shuukausingmic2.jpg Img 3695.jpg 5264.PNG 5265.PNG 5266.PNG 5267.PNG 5268.PNG 5269.PNG 5270.PNG 5272.PNG 5274.PNG 5275.PNG 5276.PNG 5277.PNG 5278.PNG 5279.PNG 1515488875588.jpg 1516093055342.jpg 1516093040487.jpg 1516093033879.jpg 1516093005198.jpg 1516093000089.jpg 1516092986957.jpg 1516092980578.jpg 1516092970154.jpg 1516092957895.jpg ITPPOP332.jpg ITPPOP333.jpg ITPPOP334.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Celeb Coord Category:Rich Venus Category:Time 2017 Vol. 5 Collection Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Shuuka Coord